


Shadows

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [13]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: You sat on the soft blankets that covered the bed, and you touched the pillows you used to lay your head on, and you closed your eyes, relishing in the feeling of the silk sheets in your fingers, thinking about long forgotten nights with candle lights and softly whispered promises.





	Shadows

 

You looked up at the big doors in front of you. You hadn't been here in  _years._

You weren't even sure why you were here at all. There was nothing left for you here, was there? 

 

There was no actual reason for you to open the doors and step inside the big, empty hallway. Your footsteps sounded through the entire hallway, your heels clicking on the marble floors. Your fingers trailed over the drawer in the hallway, lifting them with a fine layer of dust on them. 

You stopped as your fingers hit a card. It was a card that you still knew all too well. 

 _"And tonight, we say goodbye to one of the most inspiring actors in the world-"_ you shook it away, and walked away from the drawer. 

 

The living room was still filled with the usual furniture, and the big blue couch that you used to love to lay on with a good book. There were no plants anymore, even though you'd loved to have them around before, but the maids had taken them out. Now, only the pots remained on the floor, casting lonely shadows on the wooden floor. 

There was no wood stacked in the fireplace anymore, and you faintly remembered the nights spent in front of it with the children, under a furry blanket, with a big book. 

_"...there were only few things he hadn't done before..."_

You looked at the beautiful awards on the shelves, seeming to shine even through the thin layer of dust. Breathing out slowly, you blinked away your tears. 

You continued to the kitchen. There was nothing stocked in the fridge, and all the pots and pans had been taken out. It felt empty, and not really yours, even though it had been your  _home_ for so long. 

It just didn't feel like home without him. 

 

The beds in the children's bedrooms were made, and their toys and books were still lined up perfectly, as if you'd just done a spring cleaning. 

The halls were cold and without life, and you felt so empty inside you couldn't even find tears to cry with. 

 

When you entered your own bedroom, the emotions slowly came washing back to you. 

You sat on the soft blankets that covered the bed, and you touched the pillows you used to lay your head on, and you closed your eyes, relishing in the feeling of the silk sheets in your fingers, thinking about long forgotten nights with candle lights and softly whispered promises. 

You opened the closet, and found that some of his clothes were still there. 

Before you knew it, your hands gripped one of his blouses, and you pressed it against your chest. It felt cold and lifeless, however, not at all how you wanted it to feel. 

You slumped to the ground, and your head bumped against the mirror, and you closed your eyes, pressing the blouse against your nose. 

You could still smell him. It was as if he was still there. 

_"Love, please don't be mad at me, I'll make it up to you, I promise-"_

Hot tears were slowly trickling down your cheeks, and you sobbed, pressing your face into the soft cotton. 

 

Where could you ever find a home again without him?


End file.
